I'm in Hevans
by frm93
Summary: Sam has landed himself in Juvenile Hall and with the help of a friend, he will try to escape to tell Kurt that he loves him.
1. Chapter 1

As each second passed, I couldn't help but wonder how did this all happen? How could I let it go this far? As I stared at the blank white wall of my jail cell I recalled the events that led up to my arrest.

…

As I walked through the door to my house I was instantly bombarded by the sound of my parents fighting.

"I lost my job just a few hours ago and now you're telling me that you spent our emergency money on new furniture! How could you be so stupid?" my dad yelled.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that the day I finally treat us to nice things is the day that you get fired?" my mom countered.

I walked passed them and went straight to my room. When I walked in, I saw my little brother Stevie and my little sister Stacey lying on my bed with the pillows over their ears. As soon as they saw me enter my room, they jumped out of my bed and ran over to hug me.

"Sammy, mommy and daddy won't stop yelling," Stacey said.

I couldn't believe they were fighting with Stevie and Stacey in the house.

"I'm sorry, Stacey. I wish I could make them stop," I said as I walked my siblings back to my bed.

They both latched onto me and didn't let go until we heard the front door slam. A few seconds later, my mom poked her head into my room.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear that," she said.

I stood up from my bed and motioned for Stacey and Stevie to stay. I walked to the living room with my mom before I said anything.

"I can't believe that you did that while Stacey and Stevie were in the next room!" I yelled. "This can't keep on happening, mom."

My mother just stared at me unbelievingly before she stormed off to her room. I sighed before walking back towards my room. When I opened the door to my room, Stevie and Stacey had placed my pillows back on their ears.

"Please, no more fighting," Stevie pleaded.

"It's okay, Stevie. There will be no more fighting for today," I replied as I grabbed Stevie and Stacey and hugged them tight.

My parents aren't horrible parents. It's only when they fight that they forget that there are other people around. Poor Stevie and Stacey are too young to just leave the house when that happens. I try to be around as much as I can but with school and work, I'm almost never home. The best I can hope for is that my parents stop fighting in the house or whenever Stevie and Stacey are around. At least just until Stevie and Stacey are old enough to leave the house on their own.

The ringing of my cell phone broke me from my thoughts. I glanced and the caller ID and saw that it was Puck.

"Hey, Puck."

"Evans, Finn and I are planning a surprise party for Kurt for his birthday. We need your help," Puck said.

"I don't know. My schedule is pretty busy," I replied.

"Come on, dude. It's for Kurt. You can make room for him," Puck said not even trying to hide his laughter.

"That's not really funny," I said.

"Whatever. I'll text you the details later. Puckerman out."

As I hung up the phone I began racking my brain to see if it was possible for me to have free time. I looked over to Stacey and Stevie who had relaxed on my bed and turned on the TV. Stacey glanced over at me and smiled. I returned the smile before she went back to the show they were watching. The rustling noise coming from the kitchen meant that my mom was making dinner.

Puck was a jerk for making a joke like that. He promised he wouldn't tell anybody about my crush on Kurt, but Puck isn't the most reliable person. Ever since he found out, all he has been doing is making jokes and hinting at it. Other people don't get it but he better cut it out.

"Dinner time!" my mom shouted.

…

"Dinner time!" the guard shouted.

The bars to my cell opened and I walked to the edge of the small room. I glanced at the other teenagers on my floor. We all committed minor crimes. The guy on the end stole a few dogs from a pet store. The girl to my left defaced private property. The guards herded us down to the dining hall like cattle. They served the same thing every day; some kind of gross meat with mashed potatoes and peas. If we went a week without a fight breaking out, we got rewarded with French bread. We haven't had French bread in weeks.

I usually keep to myself. I just want to serve my time and then go back home. I go unnoticed most days. There is one guy who took it upon himself to include me in everything he does. Other than the occasional fights, he's a good guy. At least I have a place to sit when we eat. I only talk to him when I have to. His cell is three down from mine. One time when I talked to him because I wanted to, I asked him why he was in here. He wouldn't tell me and warned me not to ask him again. I never did.

I only trust him because his name is Steve and that reminds me of my little brother Stevie. Thinking about Stevie and Stacey make it harder to be here, but it makes the days pass easily thinking about them. In a few months I will be able to see their smiling faces again. I hope my parents aren't fighting too much.

Only I would be worrying about other people's safety while I'm in juvenile hall. I hate letting everyone down. All my family and friends, especially Kurt. His surprise party is next week and I'm not going to be there. I was planning on this special surprise for him. The warden won't let me out with a guard to go to Kurt's party.

"What's wrong, Samuel?" Steve insisted on calling me by my "proper" name.

"Nothing, I'm just disappointed," I replied.

"Why are you disappointed?" he asked.

"Because this guy I like, I mean my friend, he is having a surprise birthday party next week and I can't be there," I answered.

"Does this friend know you like him?"

"No, I was going to tell him at his party but now I can't," said.

"Well, we are going to have to fix that, aren't we?" Steve said.

I looked up at him and wondered what he was planning.

"We can't break out. There is tight security. Plus, we might be sent to real jail," I said hurriedly before Steve could form a plan.

"Nobody would even notice you being gone. You're always quiet. I doubt anybody even knows we received a new kid when you came," he replied.

I just sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to win this argument.

"Fine, how are we going to break out?"


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner, I tucked Stevie and Stacey in for bed.

"Sammy, can you read us a story, please?" Stacey asked.

"Of course I can. What story would like to hear?" I replied.

Stacey and Stevie looked at each other before replying together.

"Love You Forever!"

I chuckled as I walked over to their bookshelf. I picked up the book and walked back over to their bed.

"Okay, but you have to fall asleep because I am only reading this once," I said.

"Awe. But we love this book, Sammy," Stacey said.

I gave them the look that they knew it meant that I wasn't going to change my mind. They both sighed and closed their eyes.

"Good," I said as I began reading them the book.

As I read to them, I could tell that they were slowly drifting away into sleep.

"I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my baby you'll be." As I finished the last line, I glanced over to Stevie and Stacey. They were sound asleep. I kissed their foreheads and placed the book back on the shelf before exiting their room.

"Are they asleep?" my mom asked.

"Yes. I tucked them in and read to them," I answered.

"Good," my mom said as she nodded her head and walked back towards her room.

"Mom? Is everything going to be okay? I mean financially. Because I could pick up an extra shift at work."

My mom smiled and walked towards me.

"Everything is going to be just fine, Sam. You need to spend your teenage years having fun, not taking care of your family," she said.

She kissed my forehead before returning to her previous destination. I went to my room and lay down on my bed. No matter what situation we are in, my parents always tell me that everything is fine. We can't lose another house. Poor Stevie and Stacey barely got over the last time we had to stay at a motel. I have to make sure that we don't have to go through that again. I just don't know what I can do.

…

"Lights out!" the guard shouted.

I sighed as I continued to stare at the ceiling. Steve has this elaborate plan to get me out but I don't think it will work. But I can't not go through with it. He said he would drug me and then go through with the plan with me in a burlap sack.

Steve works in the laundry room so he knows when the clothes trucks come and go. He's going to request me to assist him and then he is going to hide me in the batch of ruined jump suits that get taken away by the trucks. Then I go to Kurt's party and give him my surprise.

Sounds easy and simple but its not going to work. At least if I get caught the punishment wont be that extreme. I won't rat out Steve so I probably get double punishment. I just hope my time here doesn't get extended because of this.

…

"Glad you made it, Evans," Puck said as I arrived at his house.

"Well, it was hard to forget with you texting me every hour," I said sarcastically.

I waved at Rachel, Mercedes, and Finn who were already seated on Puck's couch. I nodded towards Tina and Mike who were seated across the room. I walked over towards the couch and sat down next to Rachel.

"Okay, we are just waiting on Quinn and Blaine. I told them not to be late," Puck scowled before throwing me an apologetic look.

When he saw the confused look on my face, he motioned for me to follow him to the kitchen.

"Dude, I tried to keep Blaine out but Finn just had to tell him what we were doing," Puck said.

"I have nothing against Blaine," I replied confused.

"He's Kurt's boyfriend. You can't honestly tell me you're not jealous of him."

"I'm not jealous of him," I said as I tried not to blush.

"Sure you're not. Why so red, Evans? Thinking of Kurt?" Puck said teasingly.

"Dude, half of the Glee club is in the next room. Shut your mouth," I had to restrain myself from yelling.

Before Puck could make another joke, the doorbell rang. I walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch while trying to hide my anger. Quinn walked in followed by Blaine with Puck whispering something to him. Puck saw me staring at them and smirked. I am so going to kill him.

"Alright, now that everybody who could make it is here, let's get started," Rachel said as she got up from the couch. "We have exactly one month to plan the most spectacular party for Kurt. Any ideas?"

Rachel looked around the room as everybody started talking over each other.

"One at a time people!" Rachel shouted.

"We all know Kurt loves Broadway," Finn began. "So I think we should have a Broadway themed party."

Mercedes looked at him like he was crazy

"He's already had a Broadway party," Mercedes said. "We need to come up with something that's never been done before."

…

"Evans, you're needed in the laundry room," the guard said as he opened up my cell.

I nodded and followed him to the laundry room.

"Samuel, I'm glad you could make it," Steve said as I entered the room.

"Steve, I still don't know. I mean isn't it kind of obvious that all of a sudden there is a missing kid. A guard brought me in here, he's going to notice if I don't come back out."

"You let me worry about that," was all Steve replied before shoving me into a clothes bin.

…

"Sam? Is that you?" my mom called out as I entered my house.

"Yeah, Glee ended early today," I replied.

My mom came running into the room.

"Don't yell or scream," my mom whispered. "We're losing the house."  
My mind went numb. I've been told this before but this is different. My whole body started shaking.

"Sam, are you okay?" my mom asked.

All I could do was stare at her. How could they let this happen again?

"Now, Sam. It's not for sure that we're going to lose it. But it could happen. We just need to make some cutbacks. Like certain types of food, electricity, stuff like that," my mom tried to reassure me.

I shook my head and went to my room and locked the door behind me. No way was I going to let this happen again. I had to do something quick. I'm not going to let my family go through this again. I grabbed my black hoodie and ran out of the house. I had no idea where I was going or what I was going to do. I just had to do something.

As I ran down another street, I skidded to a stop. I hadn't realized where I was going until I saw his house. I saw Kurt's car parked in his driveway. Why would my feet bring me here? What can he do to help? As I pushed dirty thoughts out of my mind, I turned around and ran back the way I came from.

I ran past a gas station and an idea formed in my head. I stopped running and decided to go into the gas station's little store. I smiled at the girl working behind the cash register and recognized her as one of Sue's cheerios. I walked all the way around the store to see where all the surveillance cameras were placed and a plan started to form in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Many thanks to AirNationOracle, yhlp, DasherThePrancingDancer, Seeing Sasha, KPready40, Jekrox, Moon-9215, and audancerboy for Favoriting/Alerting to my story! And a special thanks to AirNationOracle, Moon-9215, KPready40, and Seeing Sasha for reviewing! I'm glad you all like this story! Now, on to the story.**

As I was being smothered by dirty ripped clothes, only one thought made it all okay. I am going to see Kurt soon and I can tell him how I feel. I know he has Blaine, but there is a shred of hope that I have held onto that maybe Kurt still has that crush on me.

"Okay, Samuel. Good luck," I heard Steve whisper.

The bin that I am in started moving. After a few minutes I could hear the roar of an engine. I was thrown into the back of a truck and hit my head. The last thing I heard was the sound of the door closing.

…

I glanced back over at the girl behind the register to make sure she wasn't paying attention to me. Then I rechecked the positioning of the cameras to make sure I was right. There was one area of the store that was the blind spot. I had a few things piled there. I was glad that I had worn my baggy sweater so as to fit all that food. I quickly and quietly stuffed everything in my jacket and then proceeded with the rest of my plan.

"Crap!" I yelled.

I wasn't the greatest actor but the girl is a cheerio, she will probably believe me.

"What's wrong?" I heard her ask.

"Trouble at home," I replied.

Then I ran out of the gas station and straight home. I felt guilty but at the same time I felt exhilarated. I couldn't believe I had actually pulled this off. I finally made it home. I put the stuff in my jacket away in the kitchen. It was pretty late and everybody was probably already asleep. As I closed the cupboard, I could hear footsteps coming from behind me.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," my mom said.

I turned around to face her and shrugged.

"It's no big deal. I want to help my family. We can't have a repeat of what happened last time," I replied.

"I know, but I don't want you spending your money on things for the whole family," she said.

"Mom, I can honestly say that this didn't even dent my savings."

My mom looked at me with sad eyes before returning to her room.

…

I woke up when the truck halted to a stop and my head bumped against the wall again. My head was still sore from the first bump and now I received another one. I rubbed my head and then proceeded to detangle myself from the clothes pile. I stood up and walked towards the back door. There was a tiny window that I was able to see out of. We were still traveling. As the truck halted at another stop, I made a quick decision and jumped out. I ran down the street and hid in an alleyway.

As I tried to catch my breath, I looked around to see if I could recognize where I was. I'm not really too familiar with Ohio, but I could tell that I was only seven blocks away from my house. Meaning that I was ten blocks away from Kurt's house.

I looked up at the sky to see the positioning of the son. I didn't have a watch so I had to calculate the time by the sun. If I'm right, it's around two o'clock. Kurt's party isn't until eight. I have six hours to clean up, change clothes, and find my way to Kurt's. I hope I don't get caught before then.

…

It had been three days since the first time I stole food. I decided that since I hadn't gotten caught that I could do it again. As I was jogging towards the gas station, I heard police sirens. I slowed down when I saw red and blue lights coming from the gas station. I slowly walked towards the gas station and stopped a few feet away from the first police car. I could see the cheerio that worked there was being interviewed by a cop.

When she looked over towards me, I smiled. Then she told the cop something and pointed towards me. My heart began racing as the cop ordered two others to follow him. I was frozen to the spot. My brain was shouting, "Run!" but my legs wouldn't move.

"Kid, we have a few questions for you," the cop said.

I just nodded my head, unable to move any other part of my body.

"Follow me," the cop ordered.

I took slow small steps to follow the cop. We stopped inside the store at the counter. On the counter was a small TV with a VCR player attached.

"I want you to watch this and then answer some questions for me, okay?" the cop asked.

I nodded my head again. The cop put a tape in the player and proceeded to press play. The video showed a hooded figure walking in and around the store for a few minutes. Then the hooded figure disappeared for a minute and returned looking like his stomach had grown in the minute he disappeared. The cop paused the tape and turned towards me.

"Do you know who that is?" he asked.

There was no way I was getting out of this. I remained quiet and prayed that this was all a dream.

"Son, I'm only going to ask one more time. Do you know who that is?" the cop asked again angrily.

I looked at him and sighed.

"Yes," I replied.

"What's the hooded person's name?" he asked.

"Sam Evans," I replied.

"Are you Sam Evans?" he asked.

All I could do was nod as a tear streamed down my face.

"Sam Evans, you are under arrest."

…

I stopped running as I reached the driveway to my house. The car was gone meaning that my parent's were still at work. Stevie and Stacey were still at school too. I grabbed the key from under the mat and opened the door to my house. I walked to my room and went towards my closet. The only suit that I owned was the one I wore to prom. I decided to wear a nice pressed, button up shirt with a regular black tie and black jeans. I took a quick shower before changing.

I was in and out of my house in fifteen minutes. I took the jumpsuit I was wearing before and threw it in the outside trash bin. I replaced the key under the mat and began walking towards Kurt's house. I still had a few hours until the party but I didn't want to be caught walking around town. When I got to Kurt's house, I hid behind some bushes while trying to be careful not to get too dirty.

**A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter. It's just a teensy bit shorter than the others but that's because I have big plans for the next few chapters! Thanks for the reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

Time went by slow as I waited outside Kurt's house. To pass the time, I counted grass blades. Then, I cloud watched for about an hour. After that I counted 12 blue cars, 9 red cars, 18 black cars, 16 white cars, and 6 silver cars. Finally after seeing the 19th black car, it started getting dark. It was probably two hours before the party started. I figured that since it was getting dark that it would be okay for me to go into town for a few minutes. I still had to get Kurt a present.

I had grabbed some cash from my stash in my room before. I walked into the nearest store I could find. I walked down a couple of isles before I saw something that I knew Kurt would like. A navy blue Alexander McQueen scarf with white skulls. I picked it up and walked towards the cash register. I noticed a clock on the wall behind the guy at the register and saw that it was almost seven o'clock.

"Is that all for you?" the guy asked.

"Yeah, that's it," I replied. "Do you do gift wrapping?"

"Of course we do," the guy replied.

I kept on glancing around me to make sure no one recognized me. I could tell the guy was stealing glances at me while he was wrapping up Kurt's gift. I smiled at him and continued to look around me.

"So is this for anyone special?" the guy asked.

"Uh, yeah. It's for a friend for his birthday," I replied.

"Oh. Is this friend special?" he inquired.

"Yeah. He's pretty special," I replied with a smile.

The guy just nodded.

"Here you go. Hope your friend likes it."

"Thanks," I said as I paid the guy.

I walked out of the store and onto the main street. I spotted a stationary store and walked in. I browsed the selection of birthday cards trying to find the perfect one for Kurt. There were ones for little kids, mothers, fathers, grandparents, aunts, and uncles. I stopped in front of the "loved ones" cards and contemplated getting one. I walked on and spotted regular birthday cards. I must have read all of the cards before I found the perfect one.

The front of the card had lilac roses and semi-cursive writing. The inside was blank. I paid for the card and asked the girl at the register if I could borrow a pen. I quickly wrote a little note inside the card and returned the pen. I exited the store and started to walk back to Kurt's house. As I approached Kurt's street, I fixed my hair and tie. I placed the card inside the bag Kurt's gift was in and walked up the driveway to Kurt's.

When I got to the door, I could hear music playing loudly. I reached for the doorknob and twisted it. The door opened and I stepped inside. There was surprisingly a lot of people, but most of them I didn't recognize so I figured they were probably from Dalton. I tried to maneuver my way around the mass of people and bumped into two guys.

"I'm so sorry," the blonde said.

"It's okay," I replied.

I smiled at both of them.

"I'm Nick," the black haired guy said.

"I'm Jeff!" the blonde said excitedly.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sam."

Jeff and Nick looked at me funny for a second, like they couldn't remember if they knew who I am or not. Before they could say something, I interrupted their thoughts,

"Do you know where I can find Kurt?" I asked.

"Yeah. We saw him in the backyard with Blaine a few minutes ago," Nick replied.

"Thanks. It was fun meeting you."

"Nice to meet you too!" I heard Jeff shout as I walked away.

I stopped when I reached the door leading out to the backyard. None of this seemed real until this moment. I saw Kurt talking to Finn and Rachel outside while holding Blaine's hand. I can't walk out there. I could hear someone shouting my name but I ignored who ever it was. All I could do was stand there staring at Kurt. Then someone grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"What the hell man? If you plan prison breaks, you have to include me!" Puck yelled as he hugged me.

I just laughed.

"Well, I had someone on the inside helping me. I figured it would be easier keeping you out of it," I replied.

Puck glanced over my should and frowned,

"You haven't talked to him yet? What's stopping you?" Puck inquired.

"My nerves. I can't do it. When he sees me, he might freak out 'cause I'm supposed to be in juvie."

"Don't worry about that. I'll distract Blaine and you do what you need to do," Puck said.

I just shook my head and Puck rolled his eyes as he walked passed me. I watched as Puck walked outside and told Kurt something. I saw Kurt nod and walk towards the house. My hands started shaking as Kurt walked through the door and looked towards my direction. For a moment I thought about running but it was too late. He already saw me. I was frozen to the spot. Kurt walked towards me.

"Sam? Wh-what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I-I needed to see you," I replied.

"How did you get out of juvie?"

"It was really easy, actually," I said with a laugh.

Kurt looked around the room before looking back at me.

"Let's go to my room," Kurt said.

I followed Kurt down the stairs to his room. When I reached the bottom of the steps, Kurt turned around to face me.

"Why did you break out of juvie?"

"I already told you. I needed to see you," I replied.

"I could have come visited you. You could have told someone to tell me to go see you," Kurt said as he started pacing the room.

"What I have to tell you had to be more one-on-one. If you visited me in juvie, there would be guards and other people around and we'd be separated by a plate of glass."

Kurt looked down and kept pacing the room.

"Kurt, please stop and look at me. I have something very important to tell you."

Kurt stopped pacing but still kept his head down.

"Why would you break out of juvie for me?" Kurt asked.

I took a deep breath and sighed.  
"Because I have something important to tell you," I said again.

Kurt finally looked up at me.

"Okay, so tell me."

I bit my lip and took a few steps closer to Kurt.

"I love you, Kurt."

"What?" Kurt said quietly.

"I've been in love with you since you asked me to do a duet with you last year," I said as I closed the gap between us and grabbed Kurt's hands.

Kurt looked down at our combined hands and looked back up at me.

"Why are you telling me this now? Why not back then?"  
"When I gained the courage to tell you, you left," I replied.

Kurt chuckled.

"I'm guessing it was the black eye that you got for me that gave you courage."  
I laughed remembering the day I fought Karofsky.

"Yeah, Karofsky's fist punched some courage in me."

Kurt and I laughed. When we stopped we just looked at each other. I smiled at Kurt and glanced down at our still combined hands. Just then, there was a loud crash that came from upstairs.

"Oh, no," Kurt said as he let go of my hands and ran upstairs.

I stared at the stairs for a moment before running up them after Kurt. I walked into the kitchen and looked around for Kurt. I didn't see him there, so I walked into the living room to look for him. I spotted him on the opposite side of the room scolding somebody for breaking a vase. If I was going to do something, I better do it now. I mustered up as much courage as I could while I walked over towards Kurt. Kurt looked over in my direction and stopped scolding the guy that broke the vase.

I stopped right in front of Kurt, grabbed his face, and pressed my lips against his. After a few seconds I could feel Kurt kiss me back. I felt Kurt's hands weave through my hair. I shivered as I opened my lips and felt Kurt's tongue trail along the roof of my mouth. All the background noise faded as I lost myself in Kurt.

We pulled apart to catch our breaths. Kurt's hands stayed in my hair and mine stayed on his face. I stared in his eyes and smiled.

"I've been waiting for so long to do that," I said.

"I've been waiting so long for you to do that," Kurt said as he grinned.

Our perfect moment was cut short when we heard screaming.

"Nobody move!" I heard someone yell.

I turned around and saw police men walking in through the front door.

**A/N: I hope you all like the way I did this chapter! It took me a while to decide how to go about how Kurt would react to seeing Sam and his confession. I hope my friend AirNationOracle doesn't mind that I stole something from his story Between Him and Him. On the card that Sam gets for Kurt are lilac roses which symbolize love at first sight. **


	5. Chapter 5

My heart sank at the sight of the police men. I glanced over at Kurt.

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"They're here for you," Kurt said sadly.

"Yes," I said with downcast eyes.

"Where is Sam Evans?" one of the police men asked.  
I gave Kurt a sad smile before walking through the crowd of people

"I'm right here," I said as I approached the police.

"Turn around and put your hands behind your head!" the same police man shouted.

I put my hands behind my head as I turned around. I could see all the faces of people I knew and some that I didn't recognize all staring at me. I saw the scared and confused looks coming from my friends. The police man grabbed my arms and handcuffed me.

"Let's go," the police man said as he pushed me out the door.

"Sam!" I heard someone shout.

I looked back over my shoulder and saw Kurt running out of his house.

"Sam! Wait, please let me speak to him," Kurt pleaded.

The policeman shoved me in the back of his car and slammed the door. He then got in the front seat and turned the key in the ignition. Then he rolled down my window.

"You've got three minutes," the policeman told Kurt.

"Thank you, sir," Kurt said.

He came up to the window and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Kurt I …"

"No, don't apologize again. I'm glad you came. You made this the best birthday I have ever had," Kurt said with a teary smile.

"Don't cry," I said as a tear fell down Kurt's face.

If my hands weren't handcuffed behind me I would have wiped his tear away.

"Kurt, I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you how I feel."

"I'm glad you finally did tell me," Kurt smiled.

He leaned inside the window and kissed me. It wasn't as passionate as our first one but it was nice.

"Time's up," I heard the policeman say.

Kurt pulled away and smiled. I liked my lips tasting the saltiness of Kurt's tears.

"I'll visit you soon," he said as the car pulled out of his driveway.

"I can't wait," I whispered as Kurt disappeared.

**Kurt's POV**

Tears ran down my face as the police car sped away. I could feel someone wrap their arms around my waist.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"No, I'm not okay. Sam just got taken away by the police!" I yelled.

"I know. I'm so sorry, Kurt," Blaine lamented.

"It's not your fault," I said as I faced my boyfriend.

A flash of guilt passed over Blaine's face but I didn't think anything of it. I threw my arms around Blaine's neck and cried on his shoulder. After a minute I remembered that I had guests and I wiped away my tears.

"Well, let's get back to the party!" I exclaimed.

"Are you sure you want to?" Blaine asked.

I just nodded my head. I pushed past Blaine and spotted Puck. I walked over to him and grabbed the red cup out of his hand. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Puck looking at me with sad eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Of course I am! Let's party!" I shouted.

I gulped down the contents of the cup and walked back into my house. I ran over to the stereo and blasted the music as loud as it would go. I danced around like a maniac and ignored the glares from my peers. Every few minutes I took a red cup from someone and gulped down it's contents. After a few songs, I went into the kitchen to get another drink. I saw Puck leaning against the counter when I walked in.

"Puck! What was in that cup I took from you earlier? It was really good," I asked loudly.

"Uh, no. I don't think it's a good idea for you to be drinking anymore," Puck replied.

I pouted.

"Come on, Puck! It's a party!"

"No. You're done drinking for tonight," Puck said firmly.

I laughed and grabbed two beers from behind him. I ran out of the kitchen and back out into the living room to keep on dancing. I saw Nick and Jeff in the corner and decided to dance over to them.

"Nick! Jeff! I feel like I haven't seen you guys in ages!"

"Kurt, you just talked to us like an hour ago," Nick said.

"Oh, yeah," I said as I took another gulp of beer.

"Are you alright, Kurt?" Jeff asked.

"I'm fine! This party is great!" I replied.

Just then Kelly Clarkson's What Doesn't Kill You started playing.

"I love this song! I shouted as I made my way to the middle of the living room.

I kept on dancing and taking swigs of beer. Half way through the song I felt someone pulling my arm. I looked over and saw Blaine.

"Blaine! Dance with me!"

"No, Kurt. Let's go outside," Blaine said as he pulled me through the kitchen.

"But I want to dance!" I yelled.

"Whoa, what happened?" I heard Finn ask when he saw me.

"He started drinking after Sam got taken away," I heard Blaine tell Finn.

They continued talking but I paid them no attention. I was still trying to dance to the song. As I put the beer bottle to my lips, someone pulled it away from me.

"Hey! That's not cool!" I yelled.

"Kurt, let's get you to your room so you can calm down," Blaine said.

I tried to reach for the beer bottle but Finn took it away from Blaine and threw it away.

"Why did you do that?" I asked angrily.

"I'll carry him," Finn said.

"No!" I protested when Finn stepped closer to me.

I kept on screaming when Finn picked me up. I was still screaming when we walked through the house. And I was still screaming all the way down the stairs to my room. I didn't stop screaming until Finn placed me on my bed.

"Thanks for making me deaf, bro," Finn said.

I glared at him. Blaine sat down next to me and grabbed my hand.

"Kurt, you need to stop. I know you're upset but this is ridiculous. You're not acting like yourself. You're scaring me," Blaine said with sadness in his eyes.

"Well excuse me for trying to have a good time at MY birthday party," I huffed out.

"Yes, Kurt, it is your birthday party but that doesn't give you the right to act like a maniac," Blaine retorted.

I huffed again and stuck my tongue out at Blaine. I had every right to act the way I was acting. The guy I love was taken away by the cops from my birthday party. Those stupid cops interrupted out perfect moment! I fell back on my bed and buried my face in my pillow and started sobbing.

"I'm going to go find Rachel," I heard Finn say.

I heard Finn's footsteps as he went upstairs. I could hear the music coming from upstairs when Finn opened the door to my room. And I heard the music fade as the door closed. I could feel Blaine shift in the bed so he was lying next to me. I felt his arms wrap around me and I tried to shrug him off.

"Leave me alone," I said into the pillow.

"No. I'm not going to leave you while you're like this," Blaine said as he tightened his hold on me.

"If you must stay, then let go of me," I told him angrily.

I felt his arms loosen but stay around me. I sighed and let my tears run silently. I turned to look at Blaine and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," I said.

"It's fine. I just didn't expect you to reject me so harshly," Blaine said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry. I'm just in a bad mood and I think I'm a little drunk," I said with a chuckle.

"A little?" Blaine said with a cock of his eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe I'm a lot drunk."

Blaine and I both laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this chapter is going to begin in Blaine's POV from two chapters back when Puck told Kurt to go inside the house. I decided to post two chapters this week because it is Hevans/Kum week on tumblr! Happy reading! :)**

**Blaine's POV**

"Kurt, there is a surprise waiting for you inside," Puck said.

"Really? Okay, I'll be right back," Kurt said as he gave me a smile.

"I'll be right here," I called after him.

I could see Puck staring at me out of the corner of my eye.

"I will be right back," I said as I started walking towards the house.

"Where are you going?" Puck asked as he blocked the door to the house.

"The bathroom. Why does it matter to you?" I replied.

"No reason," Puck said as I walked passed him into Kurt's house.

As I entered the kitchen I could see a tall muscular blonde following Kurt. I followed them both to Kurt's room. I stood by the door and tried to listen in on their conversation.

"Why did you break out of juvie?" I heard Kurt exclaim.

"I already told you. I needed to see you," I recognized the blonde's voice as Sam's.

No way was I going to let this happen. Even though Kurt tries to deny it, I know he is still in love with Sam. And I could see the way that Sam would look at Kurt. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" the operator asked.

"Hi, I think that there is an escaped criminal at my boyfriend's house," I replied.

I gave the operator Kurt's address and Sam's name. There was still the ten-minute period I had to wait until the cops came. Hopefully Sam won't pull any moves on Kurt. I walked back outside and saw Puck glaring at me.

"What is your problem, Puck?"

"Nothing, Anderson. I'm getting drunk and you're looking hot. Am I not allowed to stare at my friend's boyfriend?" he replied.

"You're disgusting," I told him before I turned around and entered the house again.

This was going to be a long ten minutes. I grabbed a beer from the counter and chugged it. I was a little buzzed but still pretty coherent. I walked out to the living room and spotted Wes and David talking. I walked over towards them and smiled.

"Hey guys. Glad you could make it!" I said excitedly.

"We couldn't miss this awesome party!" Wes said.

"Yeah, were so happy that you invited all of us warblers," David said with a grin.

"Blaine Anderson. Long time no see," I heard a sultry voice say.

"Sebastian. I didn't know you were coming," I said as the slender man approached me.

"Well, we are going outside. See you around Blaine," Wes said as he and David made there way outside.

"I would never miss an opportunity to see you. Now, I know I told you and Kurt that I was done pursuing you, but I just can't help my self," Sebastian said with a cocky grin.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kurt. Just as I was about to call out his name, I saw Sam running towards Kurt. The next thing I saw made me so angry that I turned back to Sebastian and made a quick decision.

"Well, Sebastian. Today is your lucky day. You get what you have wanted for so long from me," I said as I grabbed his face.

I pushed my lips against Sebastian's and kissed him forcefully. As I pulled back I could hear the screams from the people around me. Then I heard the yelling from the policemen that barged in. After that, everything went in slow motion.

I saw Sam say something to Kurt before walking towards the police. I saw Sam turn around and put his hands behind his head. He made brief eye contact with me before he was handcuffed. What shocked me most was what happened next. As Sam was being taken to the police car, I saw Kurt run out of the house screaming his name.

This was not supposed to happen. I ran out after him and stood on the porch watching everything that happened. I could feel a hand on my shoulder and shook it off.

"Tough luck. At least you have me," I heard Sebastian whisper in my ear before disappearing back in the house.

As I saw Kurt pull away from the cop car, I walked over towards him. When the car pulled out of the driveway, I wrapped my arms around Kurt's waist.

"Kurt, are you okay?" I asked.

"No, I'm not okay. Sam just got taken away by the police!" he yelled.

"I know. I'm so sorry, Kurt," I lamented.

Part of me really was sorry. I didn't want to hurt Kurt. I just wanted to make Sam go away.

"It's not your fault," Kurt said as he turned around and faced me.

I felt guilty as I saw the hurt look on Kurt's faces. It pained me that I caused that pain. Kurt threw his arms around my neck and cried on my shoulder. I held onto Kurt as he cried. After a minute or so he stopped crying at dried his face.

"Well, let's get back to the party!" he exclaimed.

"Are you sure you want to?" I asked.

Kurt nodded his head and pushed past me. I turned around and saw Kurt approach Puck and take his cup. I walked over but Puck beat me to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked Kurt.

"Of course I am! Let's Party!" Kurt shouted.

I saw Kurt gulp down the contents of the cup and walk back into his house. I followed him in but lost him among the crowd of people. I heard the music blasting out of the stereo speakers. I walked around the perimeter of the living room looking for Kurt. I couldn't see him. I did see someone else. Sebastian was leaning against a wall near the hallway. I walked over towards him.

"I enjoyed that kiss," he said.

"Well, I hope you have a good memory because it's not happening again," I said.

Sebastian smirked. He grabbed my face and pressed his lips to mine. Kissing Sebastian is way different than kissing Kurt. Kurt is always so soft and not forceful. Sebastian just goes for it. I opened my moth and let Sebastian's tongue explore my mouth. All the music and noise faded and al I could think about was how awesome it was to not be kissing Kurt at this moment.

"Blaine!" I heard someone yell.

I pulled away from Sebastian to see who was bothering us. I was mortified to see Nick and Jeff staring at me disapprovingly.

"Blaine, you need to go get Kurt," Nick told me.

"Okay. Thanks," I told him as I went to go find Kurt.

I saw him in the middle of the room dancing like a fool and drinking from two beer bottles. I sighed and walked over to him. I grabbed his arm and started dragging him away from everyone.

"Blaine! Dance with me!" he yelled.

"No, Kurt. Let's go outside," I said as I pulled him through the kitchen.

"But I want to dance!" he yelled.

"Whoa, what happened?" Finn asked when he saw Kurt and I.

"He started drinking after Sam got taken away," I told him.

"Oh. I didn't realize they were such close friends," Finn said.

"Neither did I," I said.

Kurt continued to dance with my hand still locked on his arm. I saw him putting the beer bottle to his lips and I pulled it out of his hand.

"Hey! That's not cool!" he yelled.

"Kurt, let's get you to your room so you can calm down," I said.

He tried to reach for the beer bottle but Finn took it away from me and threw it away.

"Why did you do that?" Kurt asked angrily.

"I'll carry him," Finn said.

"No!" Kurt protested when Finn stepped closer to him.

Kurt kept on screaming when Finn picked him up. Kurt didn't stop screaming until we had reached his room and Finn put him down on the bed.

"Thanks for making me deaf, bro," Finn said.

Kurt glared at him. I sat down next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Kurt, you need to stop. I know you're upset but this is ridiculous. You're not acting like yourself. You're scaring me," I said.

"Well excuse me for trying to have a good time at MY birthday party," Kurt huffed out.

"Yes, Kurt, it is your birthday party but that doesn't give you the right to act like a maniac," I retorted.

Kurt huffed again and stuck his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Finn who just stood there awkwardly. Kurt fell back on the bed and buried his face into the pillow and started sobbing.

"I'm going to go find Rachel," Finn said.

Finn went upstairs. I could hear the music coming down from upstairs when Finn opened the door. And I heard the music fade as the door closed. I shifted on the bed until I was lying next to Kurt. I wrapped my arms around Kurt and I felt him try to shrug me off.

"Leave me alone," I heard him say.

"No. I'm not going to leave you while you're like this," I said as I tightened my hold on him.

"If you must stay, then let go of me," he told me angrily.

I loosened my arms but still kept them on top of Kurt. Kurt sighed and turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," he said.

"It's fine. I just didn't expect you to reject me so harshly," I said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry. I'm just in a bad mood and I think I'm a little drunk," he said with a chuckle.

"A little?" I said with a cock of his eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe I'm a lot drunk."

Kurt and I both laughed. Eventually I am going to have to tell him about what I did. But for right now, I just stared into Kurt's eyes as I watched him fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kurt's POV**

I woke up with a pounding headache and a ringing in my ears. The bright sunlight streaming through the window didn't help my headache. I grabbed my blanket and tried to throw it over my head but something was on top of it. I turned my head and saw Blaine laying next to me. I glanced over at my clock and saw that it was almost noon. I closed my eyes and threw my arm over my face trying to block out the sunlight.

"Kurt, get up!" I heard Finn yell.

"Stop yelling," I grumbled.

"I'm not yelling," Finn said a little quieter. "You need to get up and help me clean up the house before our parents get home."

"Okay," I said not moving.

"You need to get up in order to clean," Finn said. "Wake Blaine up. He can help."

"Sure," I replied.

I threw my arm off of my face and hit Blaine in the head.

"Wake up," I said as I heard Blaine mumble.

"Why did you hit me?" Blaine said as he turned over.

"Because I needed to wake you up."

I got out of my bed and made my way over towards my bathroom. I could hear Blaine moving around and then a loud thud. I poked my head out of the bathroom to see what made the thud noise. Blaine had fallen out of my bed.

"Why is your bed so small?" Blaine complained while rubbing his head.

I rolled my eyes and went back to making myself look presentable. I kept the light off because it would hurt my head if it were on so it was kind of hard to see myself in the mirror but I could tell that I didn't look good. I washed my face and brushed my teeth and hair. I looked at the mirror and sighed before exiting my bathroom. When I reentered my room, Blaine was still sitting on the floor.

"Why are you still on the floor?" I asked him.

"Because I was trying to remember what happened last night," he answered.

"Okay…" I trailed off.

What did happen last night? The last thing I remembered was… Sam!

"I can't remember anything after Sam was taken away," I say.

"Sam was here?" Blaine asked as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah. He escaped juvie to give ma a birthday present."  
"Oh, that was nice of him," Blaine said as I helped him off the floor.

"C'mon, we need to help Finn clean up," I said as I lead Blaine upstairs.

"Finally," Finn said as we entered the kitchen. "Okay, Rachel and I are going to clean up the backyard and the kitchen. You and Blaine can clean the living room and the bathroom."

"Thanks for giving us the most disgusting places," I yelled over my shoulder as I walked into the living room.

There must have been thousands of red cups filling the floor. Never again am I letting Puck throw me a birthday party.

**Blaine's POV**

As I was helping Kurt clean up, I was trying to remember the events of the previous night. I remember talking to Rachel and Finn outside and then Kurt went inside to talk to someone. Sam! He went inside to talk to Sam. How he got out of juvie I don't know. I picked up a couple of cups by the hallway and a memory hit me. I made out with Sebastian. I looked over at Kurt and back down at the floor. How am I going to tell him what I did?

As I picked up some more trash from the floor, little memories hit me. I remembered seeing Sam being taken away by the police and I remember Kurt getting drunk and going crazy. I got down on my hands and knees and started cleaning under the couch and that's when the worst memory of all hit me. I was the one who called the police on Sam.

"I'm going to go clean the bathroom," I told Kurt.

"Okay. The cleaning supplies are in the cupboard under the counter. Along with some gloves and sponges," Kurt said as I walked past him.

I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I slumped down against the door and put my face in my hands. How the hell am I going to tell Kurt that I was the one that ratted out Sam? The smell of vomit in the air around me nauseated me. I grabbed a pair of gloves and the cleaning supplies from underneath the sink and began cleaning the bathroom.

No matter how many conversations I played out in my head, telling Kurt I called the cops was going to end badly. I could hear a knocking on the door that interrupted my thoughts.

"Blaine?" I heard Kurt say. "There's something I need to tell you."

**Kurt's POV**

I remembered everything from last night. I remembered the conversation I had with Sam, I remember kissing Sam, both the times I kissed Sam. I remember drinking but I don't remember how the party ended and how I got to my room. All I know is that I have to tell Blaine what happened.

"Blaine?" I said as I knocked on the bathroom door. "There's something I need to tell you."

Blaine opened the door and I was instantly hit with the smell of bleach. I wrinkled my nose and put my hand on my face.

"Sorry. The only way I could get the smell of vomit out was using bleach," Blaine said.

"It's okay. We'll just open some windows," I replied. "Let's sit down on the couch."

When we sat down I grabbed Blaine's hands and stared into his eyes.

"Something happened last night that I don't know how to tell you about," I started.

I sighed. There is no easy way to tell him. I just have to say it.

"Blaine, I kissed Sam last night," I said. "Twice."

**Blaine's POV**

He kissed Sam. Twice. Well, at least this is perfect timing to tell him about Sebastian.

"Okay. I have to tell you something too. I kissed Sebastian last night. And I made out with him after that," I told Kurt.

"Do you think that makes us even?" Kurt yelled.

"Calm down, Kurt. I didn't freak out a second ago when you told me you kissed Sam!" I yelled back.

"You can't tell just tell me that you made out with Sebastian after I tell you I kissed Sam! This isn't a contest! We aren't even! This is serious!" Kurt yelled.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Finn asked as he entered the room.

"Blaine made out with Sebastian!" Kurt yelled.

"Dude, I told you never to hurt Kurt in any way," Finn said angrily as he walked towards me.

"Wait, you don't know what Kurt did," I said as I held my hands up.

"It doesn't matter. I told you not to hurt him, not the other way around," Finn said as he stepped closer towards me.

"I kissed Sam, Finn," Kurt said.

"What?" Finn said as he stopped walking.

"Sam came here to see me and we kissed," Kurt explained.

"Twice," I added.

Both Finn and Kurt glared at me.

"Yes, twice," Kurt said.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to let you two sort this out," Finn said as he exited the room. "But we only have a few hours until our parents get home so make it quick."

I looked back over at Kurt and knew by look on his face that this was going to be quick.

**Sam's POV**

After I was taken away from the party last night, I was taken to the police department and held in a jail cell. I spent the night there and was taken back to the juvie I have been in for the past month. Now I'm just sitting in my cell waiting to hear my fate.

"Samuel! I heard you were back. How did everything go with your friend?" Steve asked as he passed by my cell.

"It actually went really well. Up until the police came and took me away," I answered.

"I can tell by the way you were smiling just a second ago that it went better than 'really well,'" Steve said as he walked away chuckling.

He was right, though. Things went better than I had planned. I got to kiss Kurt. Twice! Kissing him was way different that kissing Quinn and Santana. He tasted sweet, like he had eaten some candy or something. As I remembered the first kiss, my lips tingled.

"You have a visitor," the guard said as he opened my cell.

I hardly ever had visitors. My parents only came ever other week and they were just here last week. I followed the guard to the visiting rooms hallway and stopped in front of the door he gestured too. He opened the door and I stepped in.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" I asked as I saw Kurt's smiling face.

"I'm here to see you, obviously," he answered.

I smiled and walked over to give him a hug.

"I can't believe that you're really here," I said as we sat down on opposite sides of the tiny table.

"I had to come see you. There is so much I have to tell you," Kurt said. "And I wanted to open this in front of you."

Kurt put something on the table that I recognized as the present I got him.

"No, you can open that at your house," I said.

"I already brought it here," he said as he took the card out of the bag.

"Okay. Can you at least wait until you get home to read the card?" I asked.

"Sure," Kurt said as he put the card down.

He took the tissue paper out of the bag and reached inside and pulled out the scarf.

"Sam, this is gorgeous. Alexander McQueen, you remembered," Kurt said as he wrapped the scarf around his neck. "Sam, I love it!"

Kurt rose from his seat and hugged me.

"Really? Because if you don't like it or if you already have it, the receipt is in the bag," I said.

"No, I really do love it. And look it matches my outfit," Kurt said as he modeled his outfit for me.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter! Can you tell what happened between Kurt and Blaine? Do you know why Sam wants Kurt to hold off on reading the card? These questions and more will be answered in the next chapter! Review please :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sam's POV**

I laughed as Kurt twirled in front of me.

"Your like my own personal fashion show," I told him.

"Only for you," Kurt said with a smile as he twirled one last time before sitting down. "There is something I have to tell you."

I looked into Kurt's eyes and saw pain mixed with joy.

"What happened?" I asked taking hold of Kurt's hands.

"This morning Blaine told me about something he did last night during the party," Kurt began.

Kurt looked down at our entwined hands and sighed.

"He made out with Sebastian last night," Kurt looked up at me with sad eyes.

Rage filled my whole body. How could he do something like that to Kurt? My hands started shaking and I let go of Kurt's to try to control myself.

"Don't be angry. It doesn't matter to me what he did. Yes, it hurt me at the time but now it doesn't," Kurt said as he reached for my hands.

I looked up at Kurt. So he had settled things out with Blaine. I guess I should be happy for him. I gave Kurt a sad smile before looking back down at our hands.

"Sam, I broke up with Blaine," Kurt said.

I looked up at Kurt and smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," he replied. "I realized that even if he hadn't made out with Sebastian or just didn't tell me he did, I would have broken up with him anyway. After what happened last night between us, I knew I couldn't be happy with Blaine."

Kurt leaned over the small table towards me and pressed his lips against mine. I reached my hand up and cupped Kurt's face pulling him in closer. I trailed my tongue along Kurt's lips until they parted. I let my tongue explore Kurt's mouth, which tasted like candy. I could feel Kurt shudder as I ran my tongue along the roof of his mouth. I pulled away and smiled at Kurt.

"I'm going to have to get myself sent here so we can keep on doing that," Kurt said.

I laughed, "Or I could break out again and hide out at your house."

I heard a knock on the door which meant that Kurt and I only had ten minutes left.

"We don't have much longer, do we?" Kurt asked.

"No, just ten minutes more," I replied.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way," Kurt said sadly. "But before I go, there is one last thing I have to tell you."

Kurt grabbed my hands firmly and looked into my eyes.

"Don't get angry. I mean I was angry when I found out but stay calm. Kissing Sebastian wasn't the only thing that Blaine did wrong last night," Kurt took a deep breath before continuing. "He was the one whole called the cops and told them where you were."

My breathing stopped momentarily. My whole body was shaking but I kept hold of Kurt's hands. My vision blurred as tears filled my eyes. I didn't know that Blaine hated me that much. No, he probably hated that I risked my life to see Kurt.

"Sam? Breath. Everything is going to be alright," I heard Kurt say.

I put my head down on our entwined hands and took slow breaths. I heard the scraping of a chair and felt Kurt let go of my hands. I could feel Kurt wrap his arms around me and I leaned into his embrace.

"Sam, please don't worry," Kurt said. "When I leave here, I'm going to make sure that Blaine pays for what he did. He had no right to turn you in to the cops."

My breathing evened and I stopped shaking. I wiped my eyes and looked up at Kurt.

"Don't do anything. Wait for me to get out and I'll take care of Blaine," I told Kurt.

"No, then you'll get thrown in to prison and I wont be able to see you for a very long time," Kurt said with a pout.

"I wont get caught," I said as I kissed Kurt's pouting lips.

A knock came from the door before it was opened.

"Time's up," the guard said.

Kurt let go of me and grabbed the remnants of his gift off the table.

"I promise I will come back as soon as I can," Kurt said as he hugged me.

"I'll be waiting," I said as I held him tight.

I released Kurt and smiled at him as he walked out of the room.

"Let's go," the guard said.

He led me back to my cell.

"You have a meeting with your lawyer tomorrow morning," the guard said as I passed him to get into my cell.

"Thanks," I said as he closed my cell and left.

I sat down on my bed and closed my eyes as I remembered the kiss Kurt and I shared earlier. The corners of my mouth tugged up into a smile. After a few seconds I heard a chuckle. I opened my eyes and saw Steve outside my cell looking at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You. Were you still remembering last night's events?" Steve asked.

"No, I was remembering the event that occurred about twenty minutes ago," I answered.

"Oh, so your friend came to visit you? How nice of him," Steve said with another chuckle.

"Yeah, it was nice."

**Kurt's POV**

After I was led out of the visiting room, I went to the front desk and signed out. I took my visitor's pass off and gave it back to the girl behind the desk. I walked out of the building and got into my car. I placed the gift bag on the passenger seat and stared at it. I told Sam I would wait until I got home to read the card. Despite my inner urge, I tore my gaze away from the bag and started the engine.

As I drove home, all I could think about was kissing Sam. My lips tingled as I reminisced about our last kiss. I pulled into the driveway to my house and turned the car engine off. I looked over towards the bag on the passenger's seat. I grabbed the card Sam had gotten me and stared at the envelope. My name was written on the front in Sam's messy handwriting. I took a deep breath and took the card out of the envelope.

I looked at the front of the card and smiled. Lilac roses were embellished on the front. I opened the card and saw the long note in Sam's handwriting:

_Kurt,_

_I know this is probably not going to change anything between us, but I just have to let you know something. By the time you read this, hopefully, I have already told you that I love you. If not, then here it is. I love you, Kurt. I have always loved you. I have hated myself for not doing that duet with you when I had the chance to. I was broken hearted when you said you didn't want to duet with me anymore. And when I defended you against Karofsky, and you just left, I thought that you didn't like me._

_I dated Quinn, Santana, and Mercedes to try to get over you. But I couldn't get over you. I was jealous when you brought Blaine to "The Rachel Berry Train Wreck Extravaganza." And then you were dating him and I knew that I wouldn't have a chance with you anymore. I didn't tell anybody, but my parents had actually planned on leaving me in Lima when we moved. But I told them that I had nothing tying me here, so I left with them._

_If you don't feel the same way about me that I feel about you, then I hope we can at least be friends. Happy Birthday, Kurt._

_Love, Sam _

I closed the card, placed it back in the envelope, and pressed my forehead to the steering wheel. I cried as I took in everything that was written in the card.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kurt's POV**

I don't know how long I was sitting in my car crying, but by the time I heard a knock on the window, it was getting dark. I looked up and saw Finn standing outside my car with a worried look on his face. I grabbed the card and the gift bag and opened the car door.

"Dude, are you okay?" Finn asked as soon as I opened the door.

"I'm fine, Finn," I replied. "I just needed to be alone for a while."  
I closed the car door and started to walk towards the front door of my house. I took one step before I realized that my legs were wobbly. Finn grabbed my arm to stop me from falling.

"Thanks, Finn," I said. "But I think I can walk the twenty steps to the door."

Finn just shook his head and kept holding my arm while we walked to the front door. I fumbled with my keys for a second before Finn pushed the door open.

"I heard your car coming in the driveway a couple of hours ago and when you didn't come in, I thought maybe I was just imagining things," Finn said. "But then I looked out the window a few minutes ago and I was worried because you had your head on the steering wheel."

"Thanks for being concerned but I'm fine," I said as I tried to push Finn away.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I just need a nap or something."

I walked down the stairs to my bedroom and threw myself on my bed. Blaine had never written me a note like that. Now that I think about it, Blaine hardly ever did anything romantic for me. I was always the one to do the romantic things. But I did love Blaine. I guess I didn't love him as much as I thought I did. Why must love be so complicated? There is just so many things that I want to tell Blaine and even twice as many things that I want to tell Sam.

I sat up quickly in my bed when a thought came to me. I should write a letter back to Sam! I jumped out of my bed and went around my room looking for paper and a pen. When I finally found some, I sat down at my desk and began writing.

…

**Sam's POV**

The meeting with my lawyer hadn't gone great. She told me that because I was being good, I was going to be released early. But because of my escape stint, I was probably going to have my sentence lengthened. I also have lost my freedom to roam privilege, meaning that I have to stay in my cell at all times. It was all worth it, though. I did what I wanted to do and the outcome was well beyond what I had hoped.

It has already been a few days since the meeting with my lawyer and I'm about to die of boredom. Steve has let me borrow some of his books but they are too violent for me to enjoy. So whenever he walks by my cell, I pretend to be reading one of them just to make him happy. I could hear footsteps so I quickly grabbed a book and pretended to be reading.

"Sam Evans you have some mail," the guard said as he held out a letter.

"Thanks," I said as I got up and grabbed the letter from him.

I looked at the envelope and saw that it was from Kurt. I smiled as I sat down on the bed and began opening the envelope. I pulled out the two pieces of paper the envelope contained and began reading.

_Dear Sam,_

_ It took me so long to finally figure out exactly what I wanted to say and how I wanted to say it. I realize now how stupid I was to not see that you wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with you. I regret not thanking you properly for defending me during the whole Karofsky situation. I should have stayed at McKinley with you and then maybe you wouldn't have moved and you wouldn't be in this situation. For that, I apologize. I also regret not ignoring Finn and going ahead with our duet. There are so many things that I did or didn't do and I regret that. I wish I could do it all over again but I can't. The best I can do now is move forward with you. _

_ There's just so much I want to tell you but I'm still struggling with the right words to tell you. I guess there is no better way to say it. I love you too but for right now, I think we should just stay friends. My emotions are so screwed up right now between dealing with everything that happened with Blaine and what happened between you and I. I just need some time to sort out my feelings. I know that I have these strong feelings for you and I would love to act upon them but my heart can't control my life. I have to do the smart thing and wait. I just hope that you can wait just a little bit longer for me. _

_ I'm not writing this letter to let you down. I'm writing this letter to give you hope. Hope that one day you and I will finally be together. Please don't give up on that hope. As Shakespeare would say, "retain that dear perfection" Sam. I hope that I can keep on visiting you until you get out of juvie. _

_ I want to thank you again for the scarf you got me. And I read your card and that's part of the reason why I am writing a letter to you. It's an answer to your card. Had I known everything that was in the card from the beginning, both of our lives would be so different right now. But the past is the past and all that matters is that I do know now. Please don't do anything else idiotic while you are in juvie so you can get out as fast as you can. I can't wait to see you again. _

_ Love, Kurt_

I was smiling as I got to the end of the letter. It doesn't matter that he isn't ready to be together yet; all that matters is that he does want to be with me. I will keep my hope and I will wait for him. I've waited this long, a little bit longer isn't going to kill me. Well, it might. But not literally. At the end of the letter was an attached picture of Kurt wearing his scarf I got him. I took the picture and taped it to the wall. I placed the letter back in the envelope and put it under my pillow. I laid down on the bed and looked at Kurt's picture. I smiled and fell asleep staring at the guy I know is mine.

**A/N: I am sorry that I updated this a few days late. I was having a really tough time trying to make Kurt's letter perfect. I hope you like it! And I also am sad to say that I think there is only two chapters left of the story. But for now, I hope you like this chapter and please review because I love seeing those review alert emails :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey, so I would like to thank everybody who has been with me since the beginning and I would like to thank everybody who came in any time during the story. Writing this story has been so much fun, but sadly it has come to an end. This is the last chapter, however, there will be an epilogue. I'd like to thank my new friend, AirNationOracle for sticking with me throughout the whole thing and giving me the confidence to go on with the story. And I would also like to thank inlovewithNayaRivera for helping me figure out how to continue my story when I was having writers block and for reading my story period. Thanks again to everyone! And now on to the story.**

**Sam's POV**

I awoke to Kurt's smiling face. It took me a few moments to shake my grogginess and realize that it was a picture of Kurt I was seeing. I reached under my pillow and reread the letter Kurt sent me. I got out of bed and walked over towards the bars of my cell. I stood there until I saw a guard walking by.

"Hey, do you think you could get me a pen, some paper, and an envelope?" I asked the guard.

"Sure. I'll be right back," he replied before walking away.

I walked back over to my bed and sat down. Now I have to think about what I'm going to say in my letter to Kurt. As I was starting to mentally write the letter, the guard came back with what I need.

"Thank you," I said as I took everything from him.

I sat back down on my bed and grabbed a book. I placed the envelope on my pillow and put the paper on top of the book. I uncapped the pen and began writing.

_Dear Kurt,_

_ I want to let you know that it's not your fault that I left Lima. It's not your fault that I'm in this situation. I should have been more brave and told you how I felt instead of thinking that my actions would let you know. I don't think either of us will win if we keep on blaming ourselves for the other's actions or lack of actions. Like you said, it's all in the past and all that matters is that now we know. _

_ I will wait for you. I have nothing to do but wait. Take all the time you need to sort things out. Just don't take too long. And I'll try to be a good boy while I'm here so I can be with you soon. I hope you'll come visit me so I can at least see you even if it's for only a few minutes. _

_ Now that I've had time to think about it, don't blame Blaine for what happened. He felt threatened. If I were him, I would have done the same thing. I'm not saying what he did was right, but I understand why he did it. Heck, I wouldn't have let him get as far as I did. Blame him for what he did, but don't blame him for why he did it. He's a good guy. But I still don't like him. If you can, please tell him to visit me, I'd like to talk to him. _

_ I know that I have to wait to be with you, but I'm already planning our first date. I'm going to pick you up just before the sun sets and take you to my favorite park; the one that I always take Stacey and Stevie to. I'll have lights strung along the trees lighting the way to a picnic table. On the picnic table, I will have a white tablecloth with place settings for two. I'll lead you down the path towards the table and you'll sit down on one side of the table. Then, I will pull out two candles from the picnic basket I packed. I'll place one on each side of the table and light them._

_ I don't know if I should tell you all that is going to happen. I might ruin it. Why did I even tell you that much? I got lost in daydreaming about it. For the rest of the date, you are going to have to wait until it happens to find out. Good luck guessing. I wont tell you at all. No matter what kinds of tricks you try to pull on me when you come visit, my plans will not leave my lips. My lips could be put to better use but I'll let you decide that._

_I wish I had exciting stuff to tell you. In books and movies you always see the people in my situation tell their friends heroic tales of how they fought off big guys just to get a piece of bread. I keep to myself and I don't hear about those stories from anybody. I'm pretty boring. I do have a "friend" though. His name is Steve. He's the one who helped me…well I don't know if it's safe for me to tell you that. The guards might have to read this to make sure I'm not planning another escape attempt. Let's just say that he's the reason why you and I finally got the truth out. _

_ I still don't know why he is here. He won't tell me. I hope that before I get out he will tell me. I really am curious. If he tells me, I will let you know. So I have a court date set. After that I will know how long I'm going to have to stay here for. I'm hoping not for very long. My lawyer is working really hard to make it look like it wasn't a big deal. I really hope that everything works out okay. I want to get out of this place as fast as I can so I can be with you. I'm going to obey you and stay good while I'm here. I don't want you to worry that I'm going to do something stupid and get my sentence lengthened. _

_ I'm really glad that everything worked out pretty good for us. Well except for the whole Blaine situation. I can't wait until your next visit. And I promise that the day I get out, you and I will have that date. I'm still not going to tell you the rest of the date so have fun with your imagination. I love you, I really do._

_ Love Sam_

I folded the letter and placed it in the envelope. Just at that moment, Steve was walking past my cell.

"Hey, Steve!"

"Hello, Samuel. What can I do for you?" Steve asked.

"I wrote a letter to my friend that I was telling you about. Do you think you could take it to the mailroom for me?"

"Of course I can." Steve took the letter with a smile.

"Thanks. Oh and I finished this book," I said as I handed Steve a book that I never read.

"Great. A real page turner, huh?"

"Kept me on the edge of my seat the whole time," I smiled.

"Good. I'm glad you liked it. I'll go take your letter now. Be good."

Steve walked away. I'm going to miss him when I leave. I'm glad I have a friend like him in here. Maybe I could write him letters and visit him when I get out. Maybe we could even hang out outside these walls when he gets out too.

**One Week Later**

"Evans, you have a visitor," the guard said.

I was led to the visiting room all the while thinking that it was Kurt who was visiting me. I walked into the visiting room with a huge smile on face only to be replaced by a frown when I saw Blaine sitting at the small table in the room.

"Yeah, I didn't think I was going to come either," Blaine said when he saw the look on my face.

"So, Kurt told you that I wanted to talk to you," I said as I sat down.

"Yeah, he did. I was surprised, I didn't think you would really want to see me but he showed me the letter."

"He showed you my letter?" I said my voice rising a bit.

"Well, just the part that said you wanted to see me and that you don't blame me for what I did."

"Oh, okay," I said relieved. "Well, I just wanted to let you know that you didn't do anything that I wouldn't do. Actually, I probably would have beat the crap out of you if you did what I did and then I would call the police."

Blaine nodded once in understanding. "I'm sorry for doing that to you. I was angry because I knew that Kurt still had feelings for you even though he wouldn't admit it. And then seeing you at his house when you should've been in juvie, I knew that that was the kind of sign that Kurt was waiting for. I could tell that all he wanted was to know whether or not you had feelings for him too and you being there at his party was confirming that the feelings were mutual."

I put my hand up to stop Blaine from talking. "It's okay, really. I should apologize to you for stealing your boyfriend."

"You can't steal what was never mine."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well, like I said, he still had feelings for you even though we were dating. He said he loved me but I could tell it wasn't the kind of love I felt for him. He's always loved you, Sam. I never had a chance."

I looked into Blaine's eyes and saw the sadness that came with his words.

"Thanks for coming here and telling me all of this. It really means a lot to me. I pretty sure Kurt only told you to come see me was because he thought that I was lying in the letter and I wanted to beat you up or something." I laughed.

"For my sake, I hope you were being truthful in the letter," Blaine said laughing.

"Well, I can't do anything to you while I'm in here but when I get out I probably could kill you and make sure no one finds out," I said with a serious face.

Blaine's laughter faded and a look of horror took over his face.

I smiled. "I'm just kidding, man. Lighten up."

"Oh, you scared me," Blaine said, his face softening.

"Thanks again for coming. I really appreciate it." I stood up and held my hand out towards Blaine.

Blaine shook my hand and I knocked on the door. I waved at Blaine as I was escorted out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So I'm going to do this chapter a little differently than the rest of the story. I hope you all like it! I would like to say thanks again to everyone who read this story and liked it and continued with me throughout the whole process. I love you all! Especially AirNationOracle!**

**Dedication: I would like to make a special dedication to my best friend inlovewithNayaRivera. She is a best friend in every sense of the word. She helped me when I had writers block and she kind of cowrote this last chapter. We have been friends for like 5 years and she is the only REAL friend I have. So thanks for putting up with my crazy and enjoy the chapter you helped write. 3**

**Epilogue**

Kurt came up behind Sam to help him finish tying his tie.

"I guess I'm a little nervous," Sam chuckled.

Kurt smiled. "There's nothing to be nervous about. We are the ones who are supposed to be happy. It is our engagement party, after all."

"I know," Sam said as he turned in Kurt's arms to kiss him. "I feel as nervous as I did on our first date."

"You didn't seem nervous," Kurt reassured him. "Our first date was perfect. You were perfect. You _are_ perfect."

Sam smiled wide as he pressed his lips on Kurt's.

. . .

Sam kept true to his word, he did not tell Kurt any more details of the date he was planning for them. Kurt was completely surprised during the whole date. Sam had decorated the park with numerous lights strung along the trees leading up to a picnic table that had a basket on it.

"Sam, this is beautiful!" Kurt exclaimed when he first set eyes on the Sam's work.

Sam smiled as he led Kurt down the trail towards the picnic table as Kurt admired the beauty of the park. There were beautiful white lights strung across the branches of the trees, along with little lanterns on the ground lighting the pathway. The gazebo awning covering the picnic table had the same white lights strung along it. Under the gazebo awning, the picnic table had a white table cloth with white embroidery on the edges. There was a wicker picnic basket placed in the center of the table.

Kurt sat down on one side of the table while Sam crossed over towards the other side. Kurt's mind was racing from taking in all the beauty around him. Sam began taking things out of the basket. He place two white candles on both ends of the table and pulled out a book of matches. Kurt admired the careful way Sam was taking things out of the basket and placing them on the table. Sam pulled out two plates and set one in front of Kurt and the other in front of himself, all the while trying to catch glimpses of Kurt.

"This is all so lovely," Kurt said when he could find the words to speak.

"I'm glad you like it," Sam said smiling at Kurt.

"Like it? That doesn't even describe how much I love it," Kurt chuckled.

Sam pulled out silverware and napkins from the basket before pulling out the food. He then pulled out a bowl like tupperware filled with salad and a rectangular tupperware filled with lasagna. Sam then began serving Kurt some salad as Kurt watched him with curiosity.

"Did you make this?" Kurt asked with amazement.

Sam smiled sheepishly. "Yeah I did. I had some help from my mom though."

Kurt giggled and continued to watch Sam while he served himself some salad and then served each of them some lasagna. Before sitting down, Sam lit the candles on either side of him and Kurt. When Sam sat down, he looked over at Kurt and smiled.

"I've waited for so long for this to be a reality. And now that it is, I can't believe that I am actually on a date with you," Sam said as he stared into Kurt's eyes. "It feels like a dream come true."

Kurt smiled and leaned in to kiss Sam. When he pulled back, Kurt smiled even bigger.

"I feel the exact same way."

. . .

As Kurt and Sam walked into the hotel ballroom, all of their friends burst into applause and shouted "Congratulations!" They were immediately greeted by Finn and Rachel.

"I am so happy for you Kurt!" Rachel said as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck.

"Take good care of my brother," Finn said as he hugged Sam. "I'm happy for both of you."

Rachel hugged Sam and Finn hugged Kurt before Sam and Kurt continued to greet their guests. Brittany and Santana came up to them next.

"I could always tell that those trouty lips weren't meant for women," Santana laughed as she hugged Sam.

"You guys make a cute couple but not as cute as Santana and I," Brittany said as she hugged both Kurt and Sam.

"Thank you, Brittany," Kurt replied.

"Kurt I am so happy for you!" Mercedes said as she wrapped her arms around Kurt. "You treat my boy right," Mercedes said to Sam as she hugged him.

Sam grabbed himself and Kurt a flute of champagne before they continued on to see their other friends. After about forty-five minutes, they had finally made it through the room of friends and left their families for last. Both the Evans and Hummel-Hudson families were sitting together at a table near the middle of the room. Sam led Kurt to the table to sit between the two families. Sitting to the right of Kurt was his father, Carole, Finn, and Rachel. Sitting to the left of Sam was his father, mother, Stacey, and Stevie.

"Your mother and I are so proud of you son," Sam's father said.

"Thanks dad," Sam smiled.

"Carole and I are proud of you too, Kurt. And I know your mother is looking down on you thinking the same thing."

"Thank you dad," Kurt said with tears in his eyes.

Sam looked over at Kurt, grabbed his hand, and squeezed it. Kurt looked over at Sam to let him know that he was fine.

"Hey, Kurt," a familiar voice said from behind the couple.

Kurt and Sam turned around and were surprised to see Blaine standing behind them.

"H-hi Blaine," Kurt said with astonishment.

"You have no right to be here after what you did to Sam and Kurt," Burt said as he rose from his chair.

Finn rose from his chair as Rachel tried to pull him down by the arm.

"No, dad. It's okay," Kurt said calming his father down.

"We don't want to cause a scene at our sons' engagement party, Burt," Sam's father said.

Burt nodded and sat down but still kept an angry expression on his face. Finn did the same while shooting worried glances towards Kurt and Sam.

"That's actually why I came here," Blaine said. "I never got to fully apologize to all of you. Sam's family especially."

"Thank you for the apology, Blaine," Sam's father said.

"Yes, thank you Blaine," Carole said with a small smile.

Blaine smiled. "I would actually like to talk to Sam and Kurt alone, if that's alright."

"Of course it is," Kurt answered.

Kurt rose from his seat and held out his hand for Sam to do the same. Sam stood up and grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him close. Blaine led them towards a pair of double doors that led to a small garden just outside the hotel ballroom. Blaine stopped short and turned around to face Sam and Kurt.

"I really appreciate that you invited me here," Blaine began.

"Not to be rude or anything but I don't remember inviting you," Kurt said.

"I did," Sam said.

Kurt blanched and looked over at his fiance.

"No matter what happened, Kurt, he is still a part of our lives. You said invite only those who are closest to us and, well, he is pretty close to us."

Kurt nodded slowly and returned his attention to Blaine.

"I honestly didn't know that you didn't know I was invited," Blaine said to Kurt. "To be honest, I was really shocked to see the invitation addressed to me. I didn't think that either of you wanted me here. We hadn't talked in years and then to all of a sudden get invited to your engagement party was a huge shocker."

"As I said, you were a pretty big part of not only Kurt's life but my own," Sam said gesturing for them to sit on the bench nearest them.

Sam made sure to sit between Kurt and Blaine not knowing what Kurt's feelings were at the moment.

"I really am sorry for what I did, Sam. At the moment it felt so right. I was angry and my thoughts weren't coherent. That's no excuse for what I did and I am very truly sorry," Blaine said in a rush.

"No hard feelings. I get why you did it. Everything turned out okay in the end," Sam said turning to Kurt and smiling. "The one that you really need to apologize to is Kurt. You hurt him worse than me and for that I will not forgive you for."

"I completely understand," Blaine said lowering his head before turning to look at Kurt. "Kurt, I can't even imagine the pain I caused you. Not only did I cheat on you with Sebastian, but I took away the person whom you truly love. I don't expect you to forgive me, even if I moved Heaven and Earth for you. I can give you a list of excuses that will amount to nothing. My only hope is that when you think of me, that you don't think of those horrible things I did."

Kurt looked at Blaine not knowing what to say. He couldn't put his emotions into words and before he knew it tears were falling down his face. Sam wrapped his arms around Kurt but he just pushed them off.

"I'm okay, Sam. Can I speak to Blaine alone, please?" Kurt asked Sam.

Sam looked over at Blaine and back at Kurt. "You sure?"

Kurt nodded. Sam kissed Kurt on the cheek before getting up and going back inside. Kurt took a deep breath before looking back at Blaine.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," Blaine lamented.

"No, it was the memories that made me cry. I felt all the emotions of those days come back. Do you know how hard I cried not only because of what happened with Sam but because of the pain I felt when you told me you had kissed Sebastian," Kurt began.

"I know. That's why I came here to apologize."

"No, you don't know. I loved you, Blaine. You were my first everything," Kurt said fighting back a sob.

"You were in love with Sam long before you met me. And then you were still in love with him while we were dating. I don't see how that's fair. That's just as bad as what I did with Sebastian. At least I wasn't in love with him."

"_You're_ not being fair! Yes I was in love with Sam first but that doesn't count because I thought it was just a high school crush. You knew that!" Kurt yelled.

"I didn't come here to argue with you," Blaine said.

"Fine. Then do what you came here to do and leave," Kurt said crossing his arms.

"You don't get it, do you? I came here to make things right. I know that can't be done all in one night with a few words but it's a start," Blaine said softly.

"I don't want your apology. I don't want you to try to make things right because the only way that is going to happen is if you go back in time and change your actions. We both know you can't do that. I hate apologies. Most are meaningless. I'm not going to hold on to this like a grudge but I'm not going to forgive you either. I want you to just have that guilt in the back of your mind," Kurt stood up to leave. "It won't be as painful as what you put me through but at least it's something."

Kurt turned and started to walk away when Blaine grabbed his arm.

"Please don't leave things like this. I still love you Kurt and I always will," Blaine pleaded with Kurt.

Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes and could see the hurt Blaine was feeling.

"I'm sorry but I just can't," Kurt pulled his arm free and went back inside leaving Blaine to wallow in his miseries.

Kurt saw Sam a few feet from the door talking to Tina and Mike. He wiped his face of all tears and walked over to Sam.

"Tina! Mike! I thought you guys were in China visiting family!" Kurt said ecstatically.

"We were but we couldn't miss your engagement party!" Tina said as she hugged Kurt.

"We got a call from Mercedes yesterday and we got on the first flight we could to make it here in time," Mike said.

"You didn't have to do that. But I'm so glad you did!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Is that Blaine?" Tina asked while staring behind Kurt and Sam.

"Yeah, it is. He just came to talk for a minute," Sam replied grabbing Kurt's hand.

"Oh. He seems depressed," Tina noted.

"He is," Kurt said looking over in Blaine's direction.

Tina looked at Kurt and could tell the subject needed to be changed.

"Tell us the proposal story," Tina said snapping Kurt back to the present.

"Sam likes to tell the condensed version, so I will tell you the story," Kurt said excitedly.

. . .

Kurt checked his phone again to make sure he had the right time and place. Sam had told Kurt to meet him in front of Mckinley at four o'clock. It was now five minutes past. Sam was always late but Kurt had been trying to teach him the importance of being on time. Or maybe Kurt was on the wrong side of the school. Maybe it was the wrong day. How could that be? Sam had texted him that morning.

Before Kurt could worry any further, the front doors to Mckinley opened. Kurt smiled wide as he saw his boyfriend walk through the doors to meet him.

"I was afraid I had the location or time wrong," Kurt said relieved when Sam reached him.

"No, you got everything perfect because you are perfect," Sam replied as he hugged Kurt.

Kurt smiled and leaned in to kiss Sam.

"So what are we doing here?" Kurt asked when he pulled away.

Sam just smiled.

"What? Oh no, don't tell me, all of our friends are in there to surprise me, aren't they?" Kurt began to worry. "It's not your or my birthday. Nor is it any anniversary. Why would all of our friends be here?"

Sam let Kurt ramble on as he grabbed Kurt's hand and led him through the school.

"Sam Evans, can't you tell that I am freaking out here? Please tell me what is going on."

"That's because you are thinking too much. If you stopped talking for a second, you would notice that we are completely alone," Sam said as he wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt looked around him and realized that Sam was right.

"Okay. Well I still want to know why we are here."

"You are so impatient. We are almost there," Sam said dragging Kurt down another hallway.

"Where are you taking me?" Kurt asked.

Sam kept quiet as he led Kurt towards the boy's locker room door. Kurt raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything for he had learned that Sam wasn't going to answer any of his questions. Kurt scrunched his nose in anticipation of the rancid smell that usually came from this room, however, when Sam opened the door Kurt was hit with a smell that didn't associate with the boy's locker room. The normal sweat smell that floated throughout the room was replaced with a wonderful lavender smell.

"I asked the janitor if he could try to make it smell nice in here," Sam said as he saw Kurt's reaction.

"It smells so good in here!" Kurt exclaimed in surprise. "I never thought that the boy's locker room could smell like this."

Sam smiled and let Kurt smell the room as he led Kurt over towards the showers.

"I had the janitor clean these too," Sam said gesturing to the showers.

"Why?" Kurt asked confused.

"Because this is kind of a special spot for us. And I wanted to do this some place that was special," Sam said as he dropped down on one knee.

Kurt gasped and put both of his hands on his mouth.

"Sam," Kurt whispered.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I have loved you for a long time. I missed my chance to be with you when we first met and I'm not going to miss any more chances. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Nothing is ever going to tear us apart," Sam took out a small box from his pocket and held it up to Kurt. "I would be deeply honored if you would do me the favor of taking my last name."

Sam opened the small box and revealed a beautiful silver band. With tears in his eyes, Kurt stared at the ring and then into Sam's eyes.

"Of course I will!" Kurt said excitedly as more tears fell from his eyes.

Sam smiled widely and felt tears streaming down his face as well. Sam stood up and placed the band on Kurt's left ring finger. Kurt wrapped his arms around Sam and held him tight.

"Sam, you have made me the happiest person alive."

"I can think of one other," Sam chuckled.

Sam leaned back from their embrace and placed his lips on Kurt's.


End file.
